1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system, an image of a screen displayed on an operation panel in an electronic apparatus such as a multi function peripheral is displayed on a remote apparatus. In such a case, for example, every time when an image of the screen is changed, image data of the image is transmitted through a network to the remote apparatus.
Various techniques are proposed on the transmission for image data of a screen.
An image of a screen in an electronic apparatus such as the aforementioned one is changed in various manners on the basis of a user operation, a status change in the electronic apparatus, displayed contents and the like, and in accordance with it, the load changes due to a transmission process of image data of the screen, and therefore, the load status in the electronic apparatus widely changes due to the transmission of the image data of the screen and consequently a delay may occur in another process.